Barreiras
by makika
Summary: Não importa a barreira. O amor consegue superar tudo. Short Fic. Song Fic. Royai. PRIMEIRA SONG FIC!


**N/A: Minha primeira song fic, espero que gostem! ;)**

**Os trechos musicais são da música Someday, Somehow do Nickelback. Também me inspirei no clipe dessa música para escrever essa fic. Deixem Reviews ;P**

_**Barreiras**_

"_How the hell did we end up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables"_

**Roy se viu no apartamento de Riza, ele não sabia como havia parado ali, não se lembrava de nada, no meio de sua vaga tentativa de lembrar em como havia parado ali ele a viu. Riza estava chorando.**

"_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_Dont think its too late"_

**Ela estava com um jornal nas mãos e o seu choro aumentava de acordo com ás vezes que ela passava os olhos nas notícias da primeira página.  
Roy tentou chama-la, mas ela não parecia ouvi-lo.**

**Numa atitude imprevisível Riza jogou o jornal sobre a mesa e foi correndo até o quarto, ele continuava chamando por ela, mas ela não parecia perceber. **

**No jornal estava escrito: Acidente com Alquimistas causa tragédia.**

"_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will"_

**Roy a seguiu até o quarto onde ela havia aberto o armário e tirado de lá uma farda militar que por acaso, era a farda dele! Riza chorava descontroladamente enquanto prensava a farda sobre o corpo, Roy continuava a chamá-la mas ela ignorava.**

"_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when"_

**Ela repetia várias vezes entre os soluços "Roy, eu disse que queria ir antes!", mas ela não olhou para ele, continuava abraçada na farda e parecia não se dar conta que Roy estava ali.**

**Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, estava ali! Porque ela simplesmente não olhava pra ele? Porque ela estava chorando? Porque ela fingia que não o ouvia?**

"_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror"_

**Riza se levantou, deixou a farda dele cuidadosamente sobre a cama e foi andando até a cozinha, lá ela pegou o jornal e deu outra lida, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que quer que estivesse escrito ali.**

"_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will"_

**Entre muitas lágrimas ela pegou a chave do carro e foi saindo do apartamento... Deixou a porta aberta. Roy a seguiu e dessa vez estava até gritando para que ela lhe ouvisse, mas ela não olhava, ela não ouvia.**

"_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)"_

**Roy a seguiu, mas Riza já estava no carro e acelerou com tudo. Roy bem que tentou segui-la, não conseguiu... Mesmo assim o percurso não foi muito grande. No cruzamento, Riza não respeitou a sinalização e o carro se chocou com os outros que vinham na direção oposta. O carro foi arremessado. Roy viu a cena e imediatamente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, não, ela não podia morrer, não antes dele.**

"_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror"_

**Ele ficou desesperado, queria voltar no tempo, queria que ela tivesse olhado pra ele. Flashbacks vieram á sua cabeça: Ele estava voltando da joalheria, ia tomar coragem e pedi-la em namoro, de repente alguém apareceu na frente do carro. Outro momento, ele estava fora do carro, tinha as luvas na mão, depois disso, só um clarão. fim dos flashbacks**

**O carro explodiu, Roy se ajoelhou no chão, a dor que sentia era enorme, ela não podia ter morrido! ****Ele queria se casar com ela! Ter uma família com ela! **

"_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will"_

**Ele começou a gritar por ajuda, mas ninguém o ouvia, todos iam diretamente ao local do acidente. Roy olhava fixamente para o carro, era meio que impossível de acreditar, ela nunca mais iria sorrir pra ele, falar com ele, o proteger.**

**Sem saber o que fazer ele abaixou a cabeça e disse: Eu sei que é tarde demais Riza, mas eu sempre te amei, sempre! Me desculpe por ter sido tão covarde.**

**De repente ele sentiu aquele calor em seu ombro e a voz dela inundou seus ouvidos como uma música contagiante: Você não foi o único covarde, mas acho que nunca é tarde para dizer, eu te amo.**

**Roy abriu os olhos e viu Riza na sua frente, ela estava bem, não tinha um arranhão! Ele não queria saber o porque, mas ela estava ali e era isso que importava! Sem pensar duas vezes eles se abraçaram e um sussurava no ouvido do outro sem parar: eu te amo.**

Someday, somehow

gonna make it alright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow

gonna make it alright but not right now

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

I know you're wondering when

(You're the only one who knows that)

I know you're wondering when

**A poeira do acidente cessava enquanto bombeiros e uma multidão se aglomerava em volta do carro e do corpo inerte lá dentro. Mas ninguém os via, ninguém percebia aquele casal que se beijava, abraçava e trocava juras de amor eterno. No céu um jornal voava, o mesmo que Riza havia lido naquela manhã, nele estava escrito: Acidente com Alquimistas resulta em tragédia, Homem conhecido como Coronel Mustang morre em duelo desafiador.**

**N/A: Acaboou! Espero que tenham gostado ;) **

**Para quem não entendeu é o seguinte, ele morre numa luta, bem no dia que em que ia pedir ela em namoro, na manhã seguinte ela vê a notícia no jornal e fica desesperada e resolve se matar para ver se consegue ficar junto dele novamente, ele vê toda a cena mas ele já está morto, ela não o ouve nem o vê porque ele é um espírito que voltou para buscar o amor da vida dele, então quando ela morre no acidente ela também vira um espírito e eles ficam juntos.**

**Epílogo: O amor supera até as barreiras da morte.**


End file.
